


Когда они свернули не туда

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Pre-Canon, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: В одинокой комнате повисает тишина, в то время как из экранов мониторов бьёт яркий свет. Рики Оуэнс сидит в кресле напротив и с тяжестью во взгляде рассматривает фотографии Кэссиди, размещённые на дисплеях. Вернее сказать, фотографии Кэссиди Уильямс и Энджел Динамит, сравнивающиеся друг с другом. Абсолютно разные и абсолютно одинаковые женщины в одно и то же время. Она успела прожить две жизни за раз. Рики тяжело вздыхает:— Не успела…





	Когда они свернули не туда

В одинокой комнате повисает тишина, в то время как из экранов мониторов бьёт яркий свет. Рики Оуэнс сидит в кресле напротив и с тяжестью во взгляде рассматривает фотографии Кэссиди, размещённые на дисплеях. Вернее сказать, фотографии Кэссиди Уильямс и Энджел Динамит, сравнивающиеся друг с другом. Абсолютно разные и абсолютно одинаковые женщины в одно и то же время. Она успела прожить две жизни за раз. Рики тяжело вздыхает:

— Не успела…

 

* * *

 

Рики ещё совсем подросток, когда на его плечи впервые ложится ответственность за жизнь живого существа. Ему жалко раненого попугая, поэтому он забирает его в дом, а тот, вроде, отнюдь не против. Что-то подсказывает Рики — быть может, добрый и смышленый взгляд птицы — что он умнее, чем остальные попугаи. Умнее даже, чем он сам. Но Рики нравится выхаживать его. Так он чувствует себя нужным. Чувствует, что птица благодарна ему. Затем он награждает её кличкой: «Профессор Перикл». Попугаю нравится новое имя, он охотно отзывается на него. Между ними быстро возникает особая дружеская связь.

На самом деле у Рики никогда раньше не было животных. У родителей аллергия на шерсть, из-за чего о кошках и собаках не приходится даже мечтать. Однако на перья у них аллергии нет. Поначалу, конечно, парню трудно ухаживать за попугаем, а потому приходится искать какую-то информацию о нём и просить помощи друзей. В особенности он боится причинить ему боль, сделав что-то не так. Ведь Рики очень рассеян. К счастью, его во всём поддерживает Кэссиди.

Рики заполняет кормушку Перикла едой, когда слышит дверной звонок. Он отвлекается на шум и идёт открывать входную дверь. На пороге стоит Кэссиди, его подруга детства, держа что-то в руках.

— Вот, я купила витамины для твоей птицы, — поправив очки, произносит она и протягивает пачку с таблетками. Рики берёт её в руки, сказав краткое «спасибо». — Как она?

— Намного лучше, думаю, — отзывается Рики, впуская Кэссиди в дом. Она уже не раз была здесь, как и остальные участники их команды, поэтому сразу уверенно пошла по направлению к его комнате, в которой теперь жил ещё и попугай. Рики закрывает дверь и с улыбкой смотрит на витамины, которые она принесла. В Кэссиди есть что-то такое… она всегда уверена во всём, что делает. Всегда сообразительней всех, догадливей, умнее. Конечно, Брэд и Джуди далеко не глупые и могут быть даже в чём-то лучше неё, вот только если Рики начнёт сравнивать себя с Кэссиди, ему станет сразу понятно, почему она ему так сильно нравится. Его тянет к ней. И всё дело в том, что у неё будто есть ответы на любые вопросы. Вот и сейчас она принесла ему витамины, которые он сам бы никогда не додумался купить. И они обязательно помогут Периклу.

Когда Рики входит в комнату, он видит, как Кэссиди, чуть наклонившись, пытается погладить попугая, стоящего на комоде, в ящике которого парень смастерил для него кровать. Однако Перикл лишь недоверчиво отступает в сторону, щёлкнув клювом и пристально смотря на девушку.

— Перикл, не бойся, — обеспокоенно произносит Рики, подойдя ближе. Он кладёт рядом с попугаем пачку витаминов. — Это Кэссиди. Она хорошая и купила лекарства, которые помогут твоему крылу быстрее зажить.

Рики указывает на перебинтованное крыло Перикла, и тот переводит взгляд сначала на него, затем на своего нового друга, его подружку и пачку с витаминами, которые она принесла.

— Давай, протяни руку, — Рики обращается к Кэссиди, которая с явным интересом наблюдает за птицей. Она поднимает на парня вопросительный взгляд и в нерешительности поднимает руку. — Вот так… — Рики дотрагивается ладонью до тыльной стороны её руки и чувствует, как девушка вздрагивает от неожиданного касания. Он помогает ей протянуть ладонь ближе к Периклу, а тот, вытянув вперёд клюв и сделав ещё один шаг, внимательно смотрит то на их лица, то на руки. Он явно размышляет о чём-то, а затем его недоверие будто испаряется прочь. Сомкнув глаза, Перикл подставляет под руку девушки свою голову. Когда Кэссиди ладонью чувствует перья попугая, она издаёт тихий смешок. Вдруг до Рики доходит, что он всё ещё накрывает её руку своей, и он тут же краснеет. Убрав руку, он видит, как Кэссиди улыбается, гладя Перикла. Ему тоже хочется улыбаться.

 

* * *

 

Будто окаменев, Рики смотрит на свою ладонь, пока воспоминания волнами накатывают на него. Он был очень влюблён и очень наивен. Глупый-глупый Рики.

— Если бы ты только знала тогда, что умрёшь по вине попугая, которого мы выхаживали… — тихо произносит мужчина самому себе под нос, даже не поднимая взгляда на фотографии Кэссиди и Энджел. Ему просто уже не хочется, поскольку в мыслях то и дело начинают всплывать моменты, проведённые вместе. Те, что были запечатлены тогда, в юности, конечно, имеют более светлый окрас, нежели те, что были приобретены во взрослом возрасте. Но он продолжал любить Кэссиди даже потом, когда проклятие Кристальной Пещеры возымело над ними власть. Погубило их.

С тех пор он будто живёт не своей жизнью. Ощущение, словно всё пошло абсолютно наперекосяк: он и все, кого он знал, свернули не туда. А теперь… Рики абсолютно перестал чувствовать контроль над ситуацией. Он позволил Периклу убить Кэссиди. Его Кэссиди. От одной мысли по телу мужчины проходит дрожь и мгновенно возникает мерзкое отвращение к себе. Однако сейчас он точно уверен, что всё пошло не так, как должно было. Попугай точно сошёл с ума… впрочем, то же самое можно сказать и про самого Рики. Все сошли с ума. Но Периклу нельзя больше доверять; это одна из нескольких вещей, в которых он на все сто процентов уверен сейчас. Грудь сковывает неприятное чувство.

 

* * *

 

В пещере очень сыро и зябло. Вокруг витает странный запах чего-то очень таинственного, старого и опасного. Рики явно трусит, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам и идя позади остальных. Профессор Перикл, сидящий на его плече, конечно, успокаивает, но парень всё равно не может утихомирить страх, возникший от странного предчувствия опасности.

— Ты уверен, что нам сюда, Брэд? — спрашивает Джуди, идущая впереди и освещающая путь большим фонарём. Они с Брэдом неразлучны и всегда идут впереди всей команды, разрабатывая точный маршрут.

Брэд ничего не отвечает, что заставляет Рики прекратить рассматривать тёмный пещерный ход и повернуться вперёд, к ребятам.

— Мои расчёты не врут, — говорит за него профессор Перикл спокойным и уверенным тоном. — Почему остановились? — Спрашивает он, когда вся команда, включая Рики, замирает на месте.

— Из-за этого, — отвечает Брэд, указывая вперёд, в сторону огромной кучи человеческих костей и черепов, сваленных вместе. Позади них возвышается некоторая бетонная постройка, а на самом верху — массивный старинный сундук. От этого зрелища по телу Рики пробегают мурашки, но он решает не показывать свой внутренний страх.

— Концентрический диск, — заключает профессор Перикл, с умеренной радостью смотря на вершину горы из костей. Это хорошо. Значит, они нашли, что искали.

Чтобы добраться до цели, нужно перепрыгнуть через устье, в котором протекают воды. Первыми, как обычно, это делают Джуди и Брэд, следом за ними Кэссиди, а затем — Рики с Периклом на плече. Когда Рики касается земли и поднимает голову, он замечает, что помимо человеческих останков в этой большой горе также присутствует старое оружие и верёвки, а черепа, коих здесь огромное количество, окутаны паутиной и пылью. Запах сгнивших трупов бьёт прямо в лицо.

Кэссиди, стоящая рядом с парнем, выставляет фонарь вперёд, поправляет очки и подходит ближе, явно заинтересованная находкой. Вдруг Рики чувствует, как когти Перикла на его плече ослабевают хватку, и он взлетает, резко потянув Кэссиди назад за волосы. Рики инстинктивно делает шаг вперёд, не понимая, зачем попугай пытается причинить ей вред.

— Что такое, птица? — тут же недовольно реагирует Кэссиди, поправляя волосы. Перикл приземляется на землю, с ухмылкой смотря на неё снизу вверх:

— Я пытался спасти тебе жизнь.

После этих слов он когтями отодвигает одну из верёвок, окутывающих гору человеческих останков, и в нескольких сантиметров от этого места тут же вонзается старое, но очень острое копьё. В мгновение ока точно такие же пики появляются со всех сторон горы, направляя свои лезвия в разные стороны.

— Чуть не попались! Ловушка! — вскрикивает Рики, не в силах больше сдерживать страх. Он тут же подскакивает к Кэссиди и сжимает её предплечье, боясь и за себя, и за неё. Если бы Перикл её не предупредил, что бы с ней было сейчас? Он не хочет даже думать об этом, испуганно смотря на попугая.

В то время как тот очень уверенным и по-прежнему спокойным тоном продолжает:

— Джуди, можно взять твой медальон?

Девушка с явной неохотой снимает с себя кулон и протягивает его Периклу. Он пролетает вверх по горе, не задев ни единой верёвки, и открывает с помощью него сундук, из которого в тот же миг струёй проливается ярко-жёлтый свет, внушающий радость команде. Они справились. Все быстро поднимаются наверх по останкам и заглядывают внутрь. Там, внизу, на них смотрит большой кусок ещё неразгаданного пазла, озаряя их лица своим загадочным блеском.

Когда Джуди поднимает со дна сундука деталь концентрического диска, активируется ещё одна ловушка, вот только её они не смогли предвидеть. Из пастей львов на бетонной постройке сзади начинает хлестать вода, затопляя пещеру. Тогда Рики впервые озаряет мысль о том, что зря они нашли это место.

 

* * *

 

Какими они были молодыми и невинными, думает про себя Рики, снова подняв взгляд на мониторы с изображениями Кэссидии и Энджел. Куда делись те наивные дети сейчас? Что с ним стало с тех пор? Если бы только существовал какой-то способ перемотать время вспять и, быть может, было бы лучше вовсе не связываться с проклятыми сокровищами? Какой бы их жизнь была тогда?

«Была бы Кэссиди жива?..» — задумывается Рики, прислонив указательный палец к своему обросшему подбородку.

— Рики! — внезапно он слышит протяжный крик попугая и тут же убирает фотографии Кэссиди и Энджел с главных мониторов. — Рики, что ты наделал?! — К нему подлетает разозлившийся профессор Перикл, садясь напротив и смотря требовательным взглядом. — Я не могу войти в систему!

— Знаю! — мысленно мужчина решает, что больше он идти на поводу у этого поехавшего попугая не может. — Я специально это сделал. Ты вышел из-под контроля, профессор Перикл! — Рики встаёт с места и угрожающе разводит руками. — И я положу этому конец! Я главный! Я строил «Дестройдо» с нуля, пока ты прохлаждался в тюрьме!

Рики уже не может молчать, высказывая всё, что в нём накопилось за все эти годы. Глаза попугая в удивлении распахиваются, а брови строго сводятся вместе. Разозлившись, он взлетает и со всей силы ударяет мужчину по лицу так, что тот не может устоять на ногах и падает на пол. Рики не успевает мысленно сам себя спросить, откуда у птицы может быть столько силы, как профессор Перикл приземляется сверху, прямо перед его лицом.

— Никакой ты не главный, Рики Оуэнс, — чуть ли не шипит на него попугай, наклоняясь ближе к лицу. — Ты всегда был полным идиотом и никчёмным человеком, — произносит он, смотря прямо в глаза своего бывшего друга. — Плечом, на котором я сидел!

Перикл встрепыхается, взлетев вверх, и улетает прочь, напоследок кинув Рики многозначительный озлобленный взгляд. Сердце мужчины начинает слишком сильно биться от испуга и не замедляется даже тогда, когда птица скрывается из виду. Он встаёт на локтях и садится на пол. Горящие внутри злоба и обида, что хаотично смешались воедино, заставляют его руки дрожать, а глаза беспорядочно бегать по комнате. Он обхватывает голову руками, так и не в силах понять, когда они свернули не туда и что он натворил.


End file.
